Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and a magnetic resonance system in order to acquire spectroscopy data in a predetermined volume segment of an examination subject. As used herein and as commonly understood, spectroscopy data are MR data associated with a respective voxel that allow a frequency spectrum of the corresponding voxel to be shown.
Description of the Prior Art
For diagnostic evaluation of spectroscopy data, the spectroscopy data must be linked with associated anatomical information in order to associate the spectroscopy data with the correct location within the anatomy of the examination subject, or in order to acquire the spectroscopy data at the correct location within the anatomy of the examination subject. For this purpose, a type of MR image known as a localizer image or scan (or just “localizer” for short) is used according to which spatially resolved MR data of the examination subject are acquired in order to achieve an overview about the anatomy of the examination subject, as well as the position of the anatomy and movement of the examination subject.
If the volume segment in which the spectroscopy data are to be acquired moves, such as due to breathing movement of the examination subject, according to the prior art the correct association between the spectroscopy data and the MR data acquired by the localizer is lost, because a movement of the volume segment occurs between the time period in which the spectroscopy data are acquired and the time period in which the MR data for the localizer were acquired.